Some Kind Of Miracle
by xoxEllexox
Summary: Ziva’s life hangs in the balance; she meets some people from her past. Will the doctors be able to save her before it’s too late? Tony/Ziva. Crossover.
1. Chapter 1

**_Hello everyone, _**

**_As you can see, I am re-writing Some Kind Of Miracle! _**

**_Things will be changed, so please Read and Review!_**

**_xoxElle_**

* * *

Ziva David gasped as the knife was plunged into her chest. She looked down at the handle and back up to look into the eyes of the man, who had a grin on his face. She collapsed onto her knees, and then fell to the ground. The man ran.

"ZIVA!" She herd Tony scream. It sounded so far away, she felt the blackness closing in around her.

"Tony" She said little above a whisper. She saw him running towards her before everything went black.

* * *

Ziva slowly opened her eyes and looked around. She realized that she was at her desk, nothing was on it, or on anything else. Confused, she looked at Tony's desk and saw a brunette woman sitting there will a slight smile on her face. She recognized her from photos that Abby had shown her. It was ex-Special agent Caitlin Todd.

"Am I... Dead?" Ziva asked her with wide eyes.

"Damn right you are" Ziva's head snapped to Gibbs' desk. There sat her half-brother Ari Haswari.

* * *

"GIBBS! CALL AN AMBULANCE!" Tony shouted frantically to his boss.

Tony was applying pressure to Ziva's wound, trying not to touch the knife's handle. The blood was spilling over his fingers and he was panicking. He bent down slightly to press a kiss to Ziva's lips and whispered to her:

"Please Ziva don't die…Please don't die"

* * *

**_Slight changes, So please review!_**

**_I will try and update everyday!_**

**_xoxElle_**


	2. Chapter 2

**

* * *

**

Ok everyone. As you can see, I have started re-writing This fic, so go back and read the first chapter (A few changes).

**So, things may be a little different **

**PLEASE REVIEW!**

**xoxElle**

* * *

_Ziva stared at the two people now standing in front of her._

_"Ziva?" Kate said trying to get her to say something, she was wearing a light blue blouse and dark blue jeans. There was a faint dint in her forehead. She then turned to Ari "She's freaking out"_

_Ari turned to Kate with an eyebrow raised, he had a black t-shirt on as well as black pants. He too had a faint dint in his forehead "She is not freaking out"_

_"People tend to freak out" Kate said now fully facing him._

_"Trust me, she is fine." Ari smirked facing her. She chuckled:_

_"Oh I'm sorry Mr. i-know-her-better-so-i -know-everything"_

_Ari grumbled "See this is why I do not like to be here with you, you do not assess the situation, you dive right in" he argued._

_"Oh I'm not the one who got shot in Gibbs' basement now am I?"_

_"Alright do you want to do this now or do you want to do this later?" Ari asked taking a step closer to her._

_"Oh I wanna do this now, I will kick your ass anytime, I was chosen to protect the president" Kate said stepping closer so their bodies were touching._

_"You are going to kick my ass?" Ari laughed "Well-" He was interrupted by Ziva._

_"This is a dream, right?" Both Ari and Kate turned and looked at her_

_"No" they answer in unison._

_"Because you would think if this was a dream the first person I would want to see, no offence, would be-"_

_"Shalom Ziva" A voice said, Ziva turned to see her little sister walking towards her._

_"Tali!" Ziva smiled. Tali went and leaned on Tony's desk and crossed her arms. The 16-year-old, like Ari, was wearing a pair of black jeans and a black polo t-shirt. She looked like a mix between Ziva and Ari._

_Ari and Kate sighed. Kate motioned her head towards Ziva, Ari stepped forward._

_"Ziva, this is not a dream. This is death. You are dead. You are really freaking dead. Dirt-nap dead. No-more-you dead."_

_"Whoa, Whoa, Whoa" Kate yelled at him, stepping so she was in front of him, she then talked quieter "Way too harsh. Remember, we were gonna take it easy. That was not easy."_

_Ari shrugged and waved his hand in Ziva direction. She still sat at her desk staring at them. Ari walked over to McGee's desk and leaned against it with his arms crossed._

_Kate smiled slightly at Ziva trying to make her more comfortable "Ziva you were stabbed, remember?"_

_"Yes, that tucked"_

_Kate turned to Ari and gave him a confused look_

_"I think she meant sucked" Tali said from Tony's desk with a smirk on her face. "I'll be right back" She said jumping up and she disappeared behind the stairs._

_Kate turned back to Ziva, who was staring at her with a confused expression on her face._

_"This is going to take a while" Ari sighed pushing himself off the desk and walking to stand next to Kate._

_"We don't have a while, she's running out of time"_

* * *

Tony had been sent to the waiting room after having an argument with the nurse and doctor. He wanted to stay with her. She couldn't die. He needed to tell her that he loved her. He felt a tear run down his face and he rubbed it away.

"Oh my god, oh my god, oh my god…" A voice said running to him. Tony looked up just in time to see Abby and McGee running into the room. Abby practically tackled him in the chair and gave him a hug.

"She can't die Tony!" Abby said tears running down her face.

"I know Abs"

Tony stood with her still attached to him. He managed to get her arms from around his neck and pushed her over to McGee.

He sat back down with his head in his hands.

* * *

**Please Review!!**

**xoxElle**


	3. Chapter 3

**_Chapter 3..._**

* * *

Tony, McGee, Abby, Ducky and Gibbs were in the waiting room when a male Doctor with short, black wavy hair came up to them. Abby thought of one word to describe him. _Dreamy_.

"Are you with Miss. David?"

"Yes" everyone answered

"She's in surgery. It doesn't look good, the knife penetrated her left lung. It's very close to her heart. We have the best cardio surgeon working on her. They're doing everything they can. You should maybe…prepare yourselves, I have to go, I will keep you updated" He told them, then walked away.

"I can't do this" Gibbs said "Not again" He turned and walked off.

"Jethro" Ducky called after him, but Gibbs kept walking.

"She'll survive this" Abby said under her breath. McGee and Tony heard and turned to her. She began pacing and continuously said under her breath:

"She's gonna survive this, she's gonna survive this, she's gonna survive this…"

* * *

"_Ziva?" came a male voice._

"_Roy?" Roy smiled at her at her and went to stand in front of Tony's desk. Ziva was still sitting at her desk looking confused. Tali was standing next to her older brother and Kate stood next to Roy._

"_What are all of you doing here? Is this-"_

"_It's not heaven" Tali told her_

"_We are here because you called us here" Ari said._

"_Did I?" Ziva asked_

_Kate looked at her. "Tell us why you didn't fight, Ziva"_

* * *

Director Jenny Shepard ran into the waiting room. She saw that Abby was saying something under her breath while McGee had his arms around her on one of the waiting room chairs, both swaying back and forth. Ducky was sitting in his seat looking into space. Tony was slouched on the floor with his head on his knees.

She walked over and sat next to Ducky.

"How is she?" She asked. Ducky looked at her sadly.

"Not good"

"Oh" She looked around. "Where's Jethro?"

"He left. He said he can't do this again"

Jenny sighed and stood up "I'll go find him"

And with that she left.

* * *

_"Ziva, I need you to understand. This is important, you can't screw around, you don't have the time and we don't have the time for that." Kate told her as Ziva started walking up the stairs to MTAC, the other three making their way up behind them._

_"He stabbed me, that is all"_

_"Ziva! Please listen to us" Tali said "You have to listen to us! You have to-" Tali started to shake "Oh no…" She began to bleed from different parts of her body then fell to the ground._

_"Tali!" Ziva yelled "Someone help me!" She pleaded as she watched her little sister bleed out._

_"It's what happens with Tali, you just gotta let it go" Roy said as he leaned on the wall opposite of where the others were standing._

_"We can help her, We need to get to a hospital!"_

_Kate looked to Ari and Roy, they both nodded their heads. She placed a hand on Ziva's shoulder. They disappeared and then instantly re-appeared in the hospital waiting room, though it was completely empty. Ari and Roy were standing in front of them._

_"Go get help!" Ziva said to Ari._

_"There is no point"_

_"She is your sister too. GO!"_

_Ari shrugged and walked away. As he walked he faded into thin air. Then Tali and Roy disappeared. Ziva looked wide eyed up at Kate. Kate sighed and leaned against the empty nurse's station._

_"Ziva, you ready to talk about this now? Or do you wanna waste some more time?"_

* * *

**_Next update later today_**

**_xoxElle_**


	4. Chapter 4

Gibbs was in his basement working on his boat when he heard a feminine voice.

"Jethro?"

He looked up to see Jen standing at the bottom of the stair case.

"I can't do this Jen. Not again. First Shannon and Kelly, then Kate and now Ziva? I can't"

Jen began to cry. Gibbs walked over to her and put his arms around her, she wrapped her arms around his torso and rested her head on his chest as she cried. He kissed her head and tightened his hold on her. He put his head on top of hers and closed his eyes.

"Come on" he whispered "Let's go back to the hospital"

* * *

"_So all of you just disappear at will?" Ziva said as she paced around the room._

"_What happened Ziva?" Kate asked._

"_I was stabbed, that is all"_

"_Really?" Tali said appearing on one of the waiting room chairs "Then why are we here? I can't do this if you keep saying you were 'stabbed, that's all'! Do you realize how much that hurts?" She said referring to earlier when she bled out._

_Tali walked over to Ziva with her arms crossed. Ziva looked at her and said "When you were alive you were so brave, so strong"_

"_I was, but not anymore! You know what in retrospect what happened to me really sucked. I was young and was meant to do great thing with my life. But then that bomb went off. And I was dead! And here you are all happy your dead!" Tali yelled._

"_I fought, I really did"_

"_You didn't try hard enough!" Roy said._

"_Is this a Dad thing?" Tali asked._

"_This is so not a Father thing" _

"_Oh, it's a Tony thing" Kate said causally._

"_It is not a Tony thing."_

"_Listen Ziva, I know crappy things have happened to you, but how can you have so little respect for your life? How-" Tali stopped and looked down to see herself bleeding again. "Oh come on…"_

* * *

When Gibbs and Jen came back to the waiting room they noticed that Tony had not moved since either of them had been there. Abby was still saying things under her breath with McGee holding her.

"Ducky, have they told you anything yet?" Gibbs asked

"No, not since before"

Gibbs and Jen sat down on some chairs in the corner closest to the others. Jen looked at Gibbs and began crying, He reached up and whipped a tear away from her cheek. She rested her head on his shoulder as he held her hand.

"Do you think she'll be ok?" She whispered.

"I don't know"

* * *

_Operating room_

"She's losing too much blood!"


	5. Chapter 5

_Tali was lying on the floor bleeding again, Ziva was kneeling next to her._

"_I need to stop the bleeding" Ziva said frantically_

"_Honestly Ziva, it's just gonna happen again" Kate said to her._

"_Get me something to whip up this blood!" Ziva yelled. Tali disappeared and was replaced by Ari standing in front of her. _

"_Oh yeah, show up now, you smart-ass" Kate mumbled "We have a job to do, where were you?"_

"_It is a waste of time, she is either going to get it, or she is not" Ari said to Kate._

"_Get what?" Ziva asked as she got up._

"_The way I see it, it does not matter how you got here you either in this thing or you're not. There is no in between, and Kate here can get pissed off because for all her though-talk she is no different from Tali. She is stuck"_

"_And you're not?" Ziva questioned_

"_No."_

"_Oh please" Kate sighed rubbing her forehead with her hand._

"_Stop. When I shot Kate I competed my task. When you shot me-" Ziva looked away from him "- when you shot me, I came here. Found love"_

_Ziva's head snapped back and looked at him. "What?" she said shocked._

_Ari put an arm around Kate's waist and Kate rolled her eyes at Ari's smug grin._

_Ziva looked at them. "Oh my god"_

* * *

Gibbs and Jen were still sitting in the same position as they were fifteen minutes ago, Ducky had gone to get coffee and McGee was still holding Abby.

Tony was watching them all, he hadn't moved from his position of sitting on the floor and leaning on the wall. He closed his eyes remembering what had happened earlier that night…

-

_He remembered the team had gotten a tip on where a man named Drew wanted for murdering two Petty Officers was hiding out._

_When they had reached the small shack where Drew was hiding Gibbs and McGee covered the back of the house, He and Ziva covering the front. Drew was already waiting for them. He jumped out from behind a tree holding a knife._

_He could remember Ziva seeing Drew first and ran after him._

_When He saw Ziva running after Drew he went after her. He saw Ziva stop in front of Drew._

_Drew turned to face Ziva, she just stood there, looking at him. Tony remembered the exact moment when Drew smirked at her and drove the knife through her chest and ran. _

"_ZIVA!" he remembered yelling as she collapsed to the ground. _

_-_

Tony had a single tear running down his face.

* * *

"_I just stood there" Ziva told Kate, they were standing alone in the empty waiting room "I just stood there and let him stab me. I was going to fight, but then I thought, just for a second, what is the point? And he stabbed me"_

_Kate looked at her sadly, the Ziva whispered:_

"_Do not tell anybody"_


	6. Chapter 6

"Mister?"

Tony looked up to see a little girl no older than 5 with long brown hair standing in front of him.

"Yes?"

"You look sad. Are you ok?" the little girl asked

"Not really, my friend has been hurt" Tony said

"Are they ok?" The little girl said and sat down next to him.

"No, she's not"

"I'm Natalie, my mummy and daddy were in an accident"

"I'm Tony, are your parents ok?"

"I don't think so, the doctor told me that my daddy died" Natalie said sadly.

"Who are you here with?" Tony asked her

"The doctors are taking care of me; I only had mummy and daddy." Natalie said then asked "What's your friends name?"

"Ziva"

"That's a pretty name."

"Yeah it is" Tony smiled

"Do you love her? It sounds like you love her"

He looked at Natalie and said "Yeah I do"

"Does she know you love her?" Natalie asked.

"No she doesn't" Tony said sadly.

"Why haven't you told her you love her?"

Tony looked at her "I don't know…but I will tell her"

"Natalie?" A doctor came over to them.

"Hi I'm Dr. O'Malley" He said to Tony and Turned to Natalie.

"Natalie, I'm really sorry, your Mummy just died" He told her. She looked down sadly "We will have social services here soon to come get you"

Tony looked at the Doctor then at the little girl. "It's ok she can come with me, I'm Special Agent Anthony DiNozzo" Tony showed Dr. O'Malley his badge "We will take her back to NCIS"

Dr. O'Malley nodded and said he'd be back soon and left.

"Natalie, you're going to come with me ok?" Tony said to her

"Ok"

* * *

_Please pull through Ziva_, Tony thought, _I love you._

_Kate was now pacing around the empty waiting room while Ziva leaned on a wall._

_Kate suddenly stopped and closed her eyes_

"_What is it?" Ziva asked walking to her. _

_Kate breathed in smiling and said quietly "Tony"_

_Ziva looked at her confused. "What?"_

"_Shh" Kate said walking close to the waiting room chairs with her eyes still closed. Her smile got bigger and tears were falling down her face "Abby" she took another step "McGee" she laughed softly. _

"_Can you see them?" Ziva said, water gathering in her eyes._

"_Nope" Kate said quietly with sadness in her voice. She took a few more steps before she started to cry even more "Gibbs"_

"_Sometimes I'll be in the same place as one of them at the exact same time and I can almost hear their voices. It's like I'm touching them…Standing with them…I like to believe they know I'm there" Kate said softly, then her voice started to rise "This is all you get Ziva, moments with the ones you love. Moments. That's all"_

_She disappeared leaving Ziva by herself. Ziva felt a sharp pain and looked down to see the knife sticking out of her chest._

* * *

_Operating room_

BEEEEEEEEEEEP

"We're losing her!"


	7. Chapter 7

_Ziva was sitting on a gurney with Kate, Ari, Tali and Roy all standing around her. She was finding it very difficult to breathe._

_"I-want-to-go-back" She pleaded to them between breaths._

_"We were told there wasn't a lot of time" Tali explained gently._

_"A-lot-of-time?" Ziva yelled._

_"Well, we're not sure" Roy told her._

_"I-have-to-go-back"_

* * *

_Operating room _

"Charge to 300" the doctor said placing the paddles on ziva.

"Clear!"

Ziva's body shook with the shock. The Doctors looked at the heart monitor.

Beep…..Beep…..Beep…..

"It's weak, but it's there"

* * *

Tony was pointing to McGee telling Natalie to call him Probie when another doctor came up to the group.

"People for Ms. David?" He asked.

Everyone stood up and walked to the Doctor.

"I'm Dr. Bailey, She went into Cardiac Arrest, but we got her heart started back up again. We're still operating but it still doesn't look good. I'm sorry, we'll do everything we can" She said then walked back to the direction of the operating room.

Tony released the breath he didn't know he was holding and sat back down on the floor with Natalie. She turned to him and said:

"Don't worry, she'll be okay. It's not her time"

Tony looked at her confused "What-?"

Before Tony could finish what he was saying he heard a smash. He turned his head to see the suspect Drew in the waiting room with a gun. He watched as Gibbs protected Jen and McGee protected Abby. They both got out their guns and aimed them at Drew. Tony sat and stared. Drew pointed the gun to Tony. He heard two gunfire before everything around him went black.

* * *

_Ziva was breathing better as she sat on the gurney, Kate and Roy were sitting on either side of her. Tali was leaning on another gurney playing with her hair and Ari was standing next to Kate._

_Ziva saw something out of the corner of her eye. Her breath got stuck in her throat as she stood up, the others just stood behind her as she took a few steps to the person at the end of the hallway._

_"Tony?"_


	8. Chapter 8

"_Tony?" Ziva said again as she walked to him._

"_Ziva? What-Where am I?" He asked._

_Tali stepped out from behind the wall "This is death, well, limbo for you and Ziva really." _

"_Wha-Who are you?"_

_Tali held out her hand and smiled "Tali David"_

_Tony's eyes widened as he shook the 16-year-old's hand._

"_As in your sister?" Tony asked Ziva._

"_She is my sister too." Ari said smirking as he came from behind the corner._

"_YOU BASTARD" Tony yelled and lunged at Ari. Roy jumped out and pulled Tony off Ari._

"_STOP!" Roy bellowed._

"_Ziva" Tony said as he turned to her "I was so scared" He whispered to her "I watched when he stabbed you I can't loose you, I have to tell you something. But first could somebody tell me what happened?" _

"_In the hospital, the man who stabbed Ziva came in and shot you." Tali said bluntly. _

"_If this is death, where's-" Tony couldn't continue, Ziva stood in front of him and said_

"_Do you mean Kate?" Tony looked at her and nodded. "Ari" Ziva said to Ari, then motioned her head to the wall where people kept coming from. Ari gave a small nod and went._

"_What was that all about?"_

* * *

Behind the wall

"_Caitlin, come on"_

"_Ari, I can't, please" Kate begged._

"_He is your friend. Please do it for me?" Ari said leaning down so his face was inches from hers_

"_Fine, what did he do when he saw you?" Kate asked_

_Ari chuckled "He tried to fight me" _

_Kate smiled and closed the gap between them in a short kiss. "You lead the way"_

* * *

_Hospital._

Drew lay dead on the floor, gunshot to the back of the head, made by Gibbs' gun. The doctors had rushed Tony to the operating room, he had received a gunshot wound to the chest. Abby couldn't stop crying and McGee was sitting next to her rubbing her back. Gibbs and Jen had gone to get coffee and Ducky was talking to Natalie.

"Will Tony be okay?" she asked.

"I don't know dear" Ducky said sadly.

"Oh" Natalie said, tears running down her cheeks. She walked over and sat next to Abby and rested her head on Abby's arm and cried.

* * *

_"Tony" Kate said as she walked with Ari from behind the Hospital wall._

_"Kate" Tony smiled as he went over and hugged her._

_"Ok special moment over now" Tali interrupted "You two" She pointed to Tony and Ziva "Have to go back, it will be easier for you Tony"_

_"Why" He asked_

_"Because your injuries aren't as bad as Ziva's" Roy told him._

_"How do we…you know…go back?" Tony asked._

_"You just have to want to" Kate explained._

_"Oh, okay. But one question, why didn't any of you go back?"_

_"It was too late for me" Tali said._

_"Same with me" Roy said._

_"Me too" Kate said._

_"I did not want to" Ari smirked. Kate turned to him and gave the 'You moron' look and slapped his arm._

_"Why? Because you would go to prison?" Tony said cruelly._

_"Nope, because of Kate" Ari smiled putting an arm around Kate's shoulder._

_Tony stood there looking at them speechless._

_"Gee DiNozzo, I haven't seen you this speechless since McGee told you he got a tat on his butt" Kate laughed. Tony still just stood there._

_Nobody noticed Ziva slip down the hall into the shadows and disappeared._


	9. Chapter 9

_**Reminder:**_

**_This is a slight crossover fic_**

* * *

_After a few minutes Tony realized Ziva was missing. "Where's Ziva?" He asked._

_Ari opened his mouth to say something but Tali spoke_

"_She's gone."_

"_What do you mean she's gone? Gone where?" Tony said frantically._

"_Gone back" Tali said smiling. _

"_What? I need to go back then." Tony yelled._

"_Ok, all you have to do is close your eyes and think about how much you want to go back." Tali explained to him._

"_Ok, one last thing, Kate I saw your tattoo" and with that Tony closed his eyes and was gone. Kate had a look of horror etched on her face and Roy laughed._

_Ari turned to Tali and yelled. "Tali! You know as damn well as I do that Ziva did not go back!" _

* * *

_Tony's operating room_

The Doctor put down the surgical tools and said "He's going to make a full recovery"

And with that they wheeled him into recovery.

* * *

Dr. Bailey had told them that Tony was going to be fine. She had allowed the NCIS team to sit in the room with him for when he wakes up. They were all stationed around his bed. Waiting.

"Zi-v-a" Tony mumbled as he woke up and slowly opened his eyes

"Kate and Ari…" Tony continued to mumble "…Wrong"

Everyone looked at each other, unsure what Tony was talking about.

"Tony, do you remember what happened?" Abby asked.

"Umm, yeah…Drew? But where's Ziva? I need to talk to her"

"She's still in surgery" McGee told him.

"She's going to be okay right?"

Nobody spoke.

"No. She has to be okay, they told me she was back. This can't be happening."

"Who's 'they' DiNozzo?" Gibbs asked

"They said she was back!" Tony yelled, he tried to get up but began too cough.

"Anthony, calm down" Ducky said.

"Please, tell me she's going to survive."

None of them answered. Tony laid back down and stared into space.

* * *

_Ziva sat in an operating room, it was the same operating room which she was in back in reality. She sat on the table with her head on her knees, thinking._

_Do I really want to go back?_

_Is there really a point in going back?_

_Would anyone care?_

_And that's when she made her decision. _

* * *


	10. Chapter 10

_Roy walked into the operating room and found Ziva sitting on the table. He walked over and sat next to her._

"_You need to go back, you know that right?"_

"_I know"_

"_Then why are you still here?" He asked quietly._

"_I do not know"_

"_What's stopping you?"_

"_It is just; I keep wondering if it would be easier too just stay here. I know I should go back, but it is just too hard."_

"_Listen; if you don't go back the team will fall apart. They can't handle loosing you as well. I know you think that they think of you as Kate's replacement, but you're not. You're you. Part of the family. If you don't go back they will never be the same."_

"_I know all this and I have already made my decision. But would it be so bad if I stayed here with you?" She said turning to face him more. He smiled slightly._

"_You know you need to go home" _

"_I will miss you" She said softly as they leaned towards each other. They kissed softly, but before it could be anymore Roy broke the kiss, leaving their foreheads against each others._

"_So, what's it like kissing a dead guy?" He asked in a whisper. Ziva chuckled slightly._

"_Very good" _

_Kate, Ari and Tali all appeared around the table._

"_Whatever your decision is, were here for you ok?" Tali said._

_Ziva looked at Roy and smiled "I am going to go back, but you have to answer me one thing."_

"_What is it?" Ari asked._

"_Is all this real?" _

"_I dunno" Kate smiled "It's your afterlife"_

_Ziva just smiled and shook her head._

"_Go home Ziva, they're waiting for you" Roy said._

"_Tell Agent Gibbs I say hello" Ari said._

"_Tell everyone I say hi" Kate paused "And tell them I'm ok"_

"_I will but they might think I am crazy"_

"_Oh they will, maybe not Tony though" Tali smirked._

_Ziva went and hugged her sister "Shut up" She laughed._

"_Ok, I should go, Goodbye"_

_Ziva closed her eyes and everything started to spin. _

* * *

Operating room.

"Ok, she's in the clear for now, let's close her up" The Doctor said happily.

* * *

Dr. Bailey walked into Tony's room, she cleared her throat and everyone looked at her.

"She's out of surgery now, but the next 48 hours are crucial"

Everyone sighed in relief. Natalie looked up at Tony and said "I told you"


	11. Chapter 11

_168 hours later…… aka 7 days_

Tony had been discharged three days ago but had yet to leave the hospital. Ziva had still not woken up and he had refused to leave her side. They had taken her off the drug-induced coma a day ago. Tony had fallen asleep with his hand clutching Ziva's and his head on the bed. A noise woke him up from his slumber. When he opened his eye's they were greeted by another pair looking down at him.

"ZIVA!" He almost screamed. "You're awake!"

"Really Tony?" She said sarcastically, her voice scratchy from not talking for a week.

"I was so worried" He whispered then leaned down and kissed her, pulling back quickly. She weakly lifted her arm and pulled him back down.

"DiNozzo!" Gibbs yelled from the doorway.

Tony pulled away reluctantly and turned to Gibbs, who head slapped him "Sorry Boss, I'll just go get a doctor" He said. He looked down at Ziva and smiled, then went to get the doctor.

Gibbs sat down next to Ziva "How do you feel?"

"Alright." She said then said a bit quieter "She is fine"

"Who's fine?" Gibbs asked

"Kate"

Gibbs' breath got stuck in throat as he looked at her "What?"

"Kate says she is fine, and hi. Also, Ari says hello, they are together" She said in a quite un-Ziva voice. Gibbs stood up and walked out of the room, passing Tony and the Doctor as he did.

"Hello Officer David, I'm Dr. Grey, how are you feeling?" Dr. Grey asked as she checked Ziva's vitals.

"I am fine." Ziva said weakly "When can I get out of here?"

"Not for a few days, I'll be back to check on you later" Dr. Grey said then left the room.

Tony went back to the seat he was sitting in before Ziva woke up and grabbed her hand bringing them up to his mouth and kissing it.

"You wanted to tell me something?" Ziva said.

Tony tried to remember saying anything like that to her. All he could remember was seeing her in a dream and saying something like that to her when his was unconscious. "What?" He finally asked.

"Were you hurt at all?" She asked him.

"Yeah, how'd you know?"

"Well, this might sound crazy, but when I got hurt, I saw things"

It finally hit Tony what she was talking about.

"Ari and Kate?" He whispered.

"It is weird isn't it?" Ziva laughed.

"So it wasn't a dream" Tony said stunned.

"What did you want to tell me?" Ziva said again.

"I Love you Ziva, I'm sorry I didn't tell you earlier. I didn't realize how much I loved you until I nearly lost you."

"Don't apologize it is a sign of weakness"

He laughed and kissed her again.

"I love you too" She whispered back to him.

"Visiting hours are over. You can come back tomorrow" A nurse said to Tony.

"Ok. I'll be back in the morning." He said to Ziva as he bent down to kiss her again then walked out.

When he got out to the waiting room he was attacked by Abby with a hug.

"Gibbs came out saying that Ziva was awake but then he walk straight past us and the Director went after him and then I asked a nurse if it was true that she was awake and they wouldn't tell me and then McGee asked them and they said-" Abby said in one breath.

"Abby! Breathe! How many caf pow!'s have you had today?" Tony asked.

"A few"

"16 to be exact" McGee said getting a glare from Abby.

"So is she awake?" Abby Asked

"Yeah she is" Tony smiled

Abby squealed and hugged McGee who was also smiling.

Tony decided not to tell them about him kissing Ziva. Well, not yet anyway. But the question still remained. Was the dream real?


	12. Chapter 12

**_Crossover_**

* * *

At the end of a day like this, when so many prayers are answered and so many aren't, we take our miracles where we find them. We reach across the gap and sometimes, against all odds, against all logic, we touch. – **Meredith Grey.**

* * *

Later that night.

Ziva was sitting up in the hospital bed thinking about what had happened when she was unconscious when Dr. Grey walked into the room.

"Hello Ziva, feeling ok?" She asked.

"Yes. But Dr. Grey, could I ask you something?" Ziva said

"Sure and call me Meredith" Dr. Grey said.

"Well, when I was hurt, I saw things. Is that normal?"

"What kind of things did you see?" Meredith asked

"People"

"What do you mean 'People'?"

"Ah, I saw people who have died. It was like my afterlife. Do you think I am crazy?"

Meredith looked at Ziva for a moment, seeing that she was deadly serious Meredith sat on the chair next to her.

"I don't think you're crazy, I've never told this to anybody but two years ago I almost drowned. The next thing I knew I was back at the hospital. But instead of my friends I saw my friends fiancée Denny and Dylan who had helped me with something bad a while before."

"What do you mean?" Ziva asked.

"Well Denny had died a few months before it happened and Dylan was in the Bomb squad and well, he was holding a bomb when it went off. I saw a few others but the worst was when I saw my mother. She was at the Hospital when I was there. She went into cardiac arrest and died. When I woke I asked my boyfriend, who's also a doctor, if she had died and he said yes and then I knew it was real. I didn't tell anyone because I was afraid they'd get me committed or something" Meredith laughed then asked her "Who did you see?"

"My Older brother who was shot, my little sister who was killed in a suicide bombing, the man I was in love with who was murdered by being poisoned and a person I have never met but my friends have told me a lot about who was also shot. I could not believe it was them."

"I'm sorry for all your losses. I should go, I will be back to check on you in the morning"

"Thank you" Ziva said.

Meredith just smiled at her as she left the room.

* * *

Earlier that night

Gibbs walked out of Ziva's room and walked straight past the rest of the team only mumbling 'she's awake' before walking straight out the doors.

"Jethro!" Jenny called as she got up and chased after him.

She caught up to him just outside the hospital, it was dusk and she could hear the faint sound of sirens.

"Jethro, what's wrong?" She asked putting her hand on his arm.

"Get away from me" Gibbs yelled.

Jenny stepped back in shock for a moment then proceeded to yell back at him. "Jethro! What happened?!"

"She said she saw Kate" He said as he sat down on a bench.

"What?" Jenny asked as she sat next to him.

"Kate"

"What do you mean?" Jenny said

"When Ziva woke up she told me that Kate was ok"

Jenny just looked at him shocked, she noticed something in his eyes. "You loved her didn't you"

"I don't know, it doesn't matter now anyway." Gibbs said standing up.

"You know that it'll be ok now that Ziva's awake" Jenny said also standing now.

"If Tony ever hurts her, I will slap him silly"

Jenny laughed and put her arm around his waist. He put and arm around her shoulders and said:

"Even if I did love Kate, I love you more"

"I know" Jenny smiled as they walked back towards the hospital.


	13. Chapter 13

_168 hours later…… aka 7 days_

"Ziva?" Tony said quietly as he stood in the doorway of Ziva's hospital room. He saw that she was asleep. "Natalie, you'll have to be quiet ok?"

Natalie nodded. Her hair was in a long ponytail today. In the past week she had been staying either at Gibbs' house where Abby and McGee had been staying since Ziva got hurt, or, she had been at the Hospital with Tony. Everybody just loved her. It had turned out that her father was a Navy Lt. so NCIS had been taking care of her. When they had found out she had no other family social services had been called, but Tony had said that he would adopt her. It had taken a while to convince the Director, but when she saw how much Tony and Natalie had bonded, she agreed. This would be the first time Natalie has seen Ziva.

"She's asleep" Tony said to her.

They walked to the side of the bed, Tony sat in the chair and Natalie sat on his lap.

"She's pretty" Natalie whispered to Tony after a long silence.

"Yeah she is" Tony said smiling.

Ziva began to stir and slowly opened her eyes. "Hey"

"Hey" He said to her.

"Who is this?" Ziva asked referring to little girl sitting in his lap.

"This is Natalie. Natalie, this is Ziva"

"Hello Ziva" She said shyly.

"Shalom Natalie." Ziva said back. Natalie jumped off Tony's lap and stood in front of the hospital bed.

"How are you feeling?" Tony asked Ziva as he held her hand in his.

"I am good, I talked with Dr. Grey about some things-"

"What kind of things?" Tony interrupted.

"Nothing important. I am feeling a lot better when do you think I can get out of here?" she asked.

"I don't know." He looked out the door and saw McGee standing there; he then turned to Natalie "How about you go find Uncle Probie?"

"Ok" Natalie nodded then walked out of the room to wear McGee was standing.

"Who is Natalie Tony?" Ziva said. She began to sit up but began to cough. Tony went up to the side and rubbed her back as she struggled up. When she stopped coughing he got into the bed with her. She leaned back and rested her head on his shoulder.

"Where to start. The day you were…hurt, We were all in the waiting room when you were in surgery and she came up too me asking if I was ok. She told me her parents were in a car accident, they both died during surgery. Her father was a navy Lt.. She's really smart for her age, and long story short, I adopted her."

Ziva turned her head and looked up at Tony in shock "What?!"

"Yeah I know crazy isn't it" Tony laughed.

"She is a very cute little girl" Ziva said as she faced forward again.

Tony pulled her closer to him, well, as much as he could in the small hospital bed. "You know what Z?"

"What?"

"I Love you"

Ziva smiled as she looked back up at him.

"I Love you too"

He leaned down and kissed her. They were interrupted once again by someone at the door.

"YAY!" the person screeched.

It was Abby.

"I knew it! You two are totally meant for each other! Yay!" She all of a sudden looked down the hallway and yelled "McGEE! YOU OWE ME 50 BUCKS!"

"You bet on us Abbs?" Tony said in disbelief.

"Hell yeah! We've had this bet for almost two years now!"

"Are you serious?" Ziva said looking at her.

Abby nodded enthusiastically

"What did you want Abbs?" Tony asked.

"Oh! Me and McGee have to go, so we were just bringing back Natalie"

"Ok, thanks" Tony said as McGee and Natalie walked in.

"Bye Aunty Abby, Bye Uncle Probie"

"Tony, did you really have to tell her to call me that?" McGee asked.

"Yep"

"Bye everyone" Abby said as she dragged McGee out.

"Natalie come here" Tony said.

Natalie walked over and stood on the side of the bed where Tony was. He took his arms from around Ziva and picked Natalie up and she laid down between them, half on Ziva and half on Tony.

"Ziva?" Natalie said quietly

"Yes Natalie?"

"Do you love Tony?"

Ziva looked up at Tony and smiled "Yes, I do"

"Ok"

Eventually all three fell asleep together on the tiny hospital bed.


	14. Chapter 14

_Later that night_

Gibbs and Jenny walked through the halls of the Hospital to Ziva's room. When they got there they found Tony, Ziva and Natalie all asleep on the bed. Jenny got out her camera phone and took a picture. Natalie slowly opened her eyes.

"Uncle Gibbs? Auntie Jenny?" She said in a small, sleepy voice.

"Come on Natalie, we'll take you for some ice-cream" Jenny whispered. Natalie's eyes shot open and she jumped off the bed, which woke Ziva and Tony up.

"We're taking her for ice-cream" Gibbs told them. Tony nodded. Natalie got back up on the bed and hugged Tony.

"Bye Daddy" She said quietly. Tony's breath hitched in his throat. Natalie then jumped off the bed and followed Gibbs and Jenny out of the room.

"She called me Daddy" Tony said after a while.

Ziva just smiled at him. "Did you catch the bastard who did this to me?" She asked pointing to her chest.

"Gibbs shot him" Ziva nodded "After he shot me"

Ziva looked up at him with wide eyes. "What?"

Tony un-buttoned the top button on his shirt and showed her the wound on his right shoulder. She ran her fingers over it. "When did it happen?"

"When you were in surgery, Drew came into the hospital with a gun and shot me" Tony explained.

Ziva rested her head back on his left shoulder. He began to kiss her neck when Dr. Grey walked back in.

"You will be discharged in the morning, desk work for three weeks" She said. Ziva groaned, she hated desk work. Then Dr. Grey looked at the two "and no sex or other strenuous activity for three weeks either"

Tony and Ziva looked at her "Three weeks?" they both said.

Dr. Grey looked at them "Two then"

"Ok fine" Ziva said. Dr. Grey left the room and Tony and Ziva fell back asleep.

--

"Uncle Gibbs" Natalie said as she licked her chocolate ice-cream "Is Daddy going to marry Ziva?"

Jenny and Gibbs looked at each other before he answered "Maybe one day"

"Ok" She said happily and went back to her ice-cream.

The three of them were walking through a park close to the hospital, it was dusk and their weren't many people around. Natalie was skipping a few feet in front of Jenny and Gibbs.

"They will make a great family" Jenny said putting her arm around Gibbs' waist.

"Yeah" Gibbs replied as he put his arm around her shoulders.

They reached a playground and Natalie immediately ran to it, dropping her ice-cream cone, but she didn't care. Gibbs and Jenny sat on a bench with their arms still around each other watching Natalie play.

"Jethro, have you ever thought about having a child?" Jenny asked him. Gibbs' mind flashed back to Kelly. "I mean, another child" Jenny corrected herself after seeing the look on Gibbs' face.

"Yeah, sometimes why?"

"No reason" She said smirking.

"You're not, are you?" He asked looking at her.

Jenny nodded. Gibbs stared at her in shock for a moment, then he smiled.

"Really?"

"Yeah" She smiled

They turned back to watch Natalie play. Gibbs had his hand on Jenny's stomach with her's over his.

"I love you" Gibbs said. Jenny rested her head on his shoulder.

"I love you too"


	15. Chapter 15

**_The song is called 'Swans' by Unkle Bob_**

* * *

Gibbs was alone in the bullpen. Ziva was being discharged today and Tony was taking Her and Natalie home. He knew that they would be a good family…Even if it was DiNozzo. Gibbs sat staring at something in his hand. Kate's Badge.

_**By my side,  
you'll never be.  
By my side,  
you'll. never. be.**_

"We miss you Kate" He said quietly. He Put the badge back into his bottom draw of his desk, the same place where it had been for the past three years. He grabbed his things to go home.

**_'Cause I'm fake at the seams,  
I'm lost in my dreams, and  
And I want you to know,  
that I can't let you go._**

Gibbs stood up and began to walk through the bullpen when he suddenly stopped in the middle.

"_Kate_"

**_And you're never coming home again,  
And you're never coming home again._**

_Kate walked through the Bullpen looking at all the desks. She could remember all those nights they had to camp out at their desks. The time Tony opened that letter with the plague. The time when she and Gibbs watched as McGee told Tony about his tattoo. She could even remember the look on Gibbs' face when she accidentally spilled his Coffee. She laughed at the memory._

**_By my side.  
you'll never be.  
By my side,  
you'll. never. be._**

"_Caitlin?" Ari called from where he was standing near the railings outside MTAC._

"_Coming" She called back_

**_I wanted to tell you I changed.  
I wanted to tell you that things would be different this time._  
**

_She started to walk back through the Bullpen and she stopped._

"_Gibbs_"

**  
_I see you, you see me,  
Differently.  
I see you, you see me,  
Differently._**

_+-+-+-+Flashback+-+-+-+_

"_Can you see them?" Ziva said, water gathering in her eyes._

"_Nope" Kate said quietly with sadness in her voice. She took a few more steps before she started to cry even more "Gibbs"_

"_Sometimes I'll be in the same place as one of them at the exact same time and I can almost hear their voices…it's almost like I'm touching them…Standing with them" Kate said softly, then her voice started to rise "This is all you get Ziva, moments with the ones you love. That's all"_

_**  
**__+-+-+-+End Flashback+-+-+-+_

Gibbs stood for only a moment, then began walking to the elevator again. Jenny was waiting back at his house for him.

**_You tell me that you love me but you never want to see me again._**

_A tear escaped Kate's eye as she felt him leave.__**  
**_

**_You tell me that you love me but you never want to see me again._ **

"_Caitlin? Are you alright?" Ari asked as he walked up to her._

"_I'm fine" She said wiping away the tear. She took his outstretched hand in her own and as they walked they slowly disappeared. _

**_You tell me that you love me but you never want to see me again.  
_****_You tell me that you love me but you never want to see me again._ **


	16. Chapter 16

"Daddy" Natalie whined. Tony was sleeping on the hospital bed with Ziva again. Natalie poked him "Wake up!"

"Fine" He said slowly opening his eyes. Waking Ziva in the process.

"I'm getting discharged today." Ziva said as she sat up a bit.

"Yes, you're getting discharged" Tony smiled and kissed her.

"EW" Natalie screeched.

Both Tony and Ziva laughed. They heard a knock on the door and Gibbs and Jenny walked in.

"How are you guys going?" Jenny asked as Tony got off the bed.

"Good, I'm finally getting discharged. I hate hospitals" Ziva said as Dr. Grey walked into the room.

"Here are you discharge papers. " Dr. Grey said handing her the papers. She looked at Tony and Ziva "And remember what I said. Goodbye" And she left the room.

"What did she say?" Gibbs asked.

Ziva and Tony looked at each other.

"Oh, _that_" Jenny laughed.

"What?" Gibbs questioned "Someone tell me"

Jenny whispered into his ear so Natalie wouldn't hear.

"Oh, I've been told that. Never stopped me" Gibbs said smirking at Jenny.

"Jethro!"

"What?" He said innocently.

"So Ziva, who's place are you staying at for your recovery?" Gibbs asked.

"At Tony's" Ziva said as she began to get clothes out of the small bag Tony had brought to the Hospital the night before.

"How about you three come to dinner at our place tomorrow night, we're inviting everyone else as well. We have some news for you." Jenny said smiling.

"What news?" Tony asked.

"You'll have to wait DiNozzo" Gibbs said.

_

* * *

_

_An hour later_

Tony, Ziva Natalie, Jenny and Gibbs all walked out of the Hospital. Jenny walked to Tony's car with Ziva and Natalie while Gibbs stood watching them with Tony.

All of a sudden Gibbs' hand made a connection with the back of Tony's head.

"What was that for?" Tony asked rubbing his head.

"Well first off, breaking rule 12. And second of all, don't hurt her. Or I will come after you" Gibbs said.

"I would never hurt her. I love her Boss. And you know, if I ever did, Which I wouldn't, she'd probably come after me with a knife and-" Tony said but got interrupted.

"And what Tony?" Ziva said from behind him. He jumped and turned to face her quickly. She stood behind him with Natalie standing beside her laughing and Jenny walking up behind them.

Natalie saw Dr. O'Malley walking outside the Hospital and she ran over to say goodbye. "I told you not to do that ever again!" Tony said to Ziva.

Ziva smirked. "Get used to it" she said as she put her arms around his neck. He put his hands on her hips and leaned into kiss her.

Jenny went next to Gibbs who was standing a few meters away and put her arm around his waist, he returned the gesture by putting his arm around her shoulder and kissing the top of her head both watching Tony and Ziva, and making sure Natalie didn't leave their sight.

"They remind you of anyone Jethro?"

"Yeah, us"

Jenny placed a hand on her stomach and looked up at Gibbs.

"What?" He asked.

"Oh nothing. I was just thinking"

"About?"

"You, Me, these past three years"

Gibbs' mind flashed back to the night he kissed her for the first time in six years. It was the morning after Ari was shot, just before Kate's funeral. He had gone into her office to see her. He went straight upto her, looked into her eyes and kissed her. When they broke apart she had said 'I missed you too'. And it went on for there.

Natalie came back over to them and Tony and Ziva had finally stopped kissing.

"What did you and Dr. O'Malley talk about?" Jenny asked Natalie.

"I was saying goodbye to him and then his girlfriend came over and I was talking to her and he name was Izzie and she was pregnant and then she said that she was a doctor too and said that her and Dr. O'Malley were going to get married and then they had to go so I said goodbye and I came back here" Natalie said to them. They all smiled.

"Come on we'd better get going so we get Ziva settled in, shouldn't we" Tony said as he picked up Natalie and piggybacked her.

"Ok lets go" Ziva said. The three said goodbye to Gibbs and Jenny and Ziva thanked them for coming and then they began to walk to the car.

Gibbs and Jenny began to walk to their car.

"How about Caitlin? For a girl?" Gibbs suggested.

"That's a great idea" Jenny said as she kissed him quickly before getting in the car.

As they began to drive an idea popped into her head that made her laugh.

"If it's a boy how about Leroy?"

The car screeched to a holt and Jenny burst out laughing at the look on Gibbs face.

"No!"


	17. Chapter 17

The next night the team, including Natalie, were all seated around a large table at Gibbs' house. They had all finished with their meals when Tony asked;

"So Jenny, Gibbs, you were going too tell us something tonight weren't you?" Tony asked from where he was seated between Ziva and McGee.

"Yes" Jenny said looking at Gibbs.

"We wanted to tell you all together." Gibbs said.

"I'm pregnant" Jenny said.

"With a baby?" McGee asked stupidly.

Tony head-slapped him. Which made Gibbs lean over Ziva and head slap him.

"Congratulations my dear, and to you too Jethro" Ducky said, sitting between Abby and Natalie.

"Yay! A little Gibbslet!" Abby said jumping up and hugging Jenny and Gibbs.

"Where's the baby?" Natalie asked.

"In Aunt Jenny's tummy" Abby said to her.

"How'd it get there?" She asked innocently. Everyone was holding back laughter.

"I'll tell you in 8 years sweetie" Tony said too her.

"Did Uncle Gibbs put it there?" She asked.

Everyone started laughing at that and Natalie sat looking confused.

"How far along are you?" Ziva asked Jenny.

"Two months" Jenny smiled.

"Have you thought of Baby names?" Abby asked.

"We've discussed it and come up with a few ideas, but we havn't setteled on anything yet." Jenny said.

"What are they?" McGee asked them.

Jenny and Gibbs looked at eachother.

Gibbs answered "For a boy we thought Jackson or-"

"Heh, another 'J'" Abby laughed.

"Or. Shane" Jenny said. "And for a girl we thought-"

"Caitlin" Gibbs finished.

Everyone smiled

"That's a great name" Tony said.

Everyone nodded in agreement.

"Kate would appreciate it" Ziva said.

All except Tony and Gibbs looked at her oddly.

"Who's Kate?" Natalie asked. They all looked at her. Nobody spoke, so Ziva answered her.

"Before I started working at NCIS, Daddy, Uncle Gibbs, Uncle McGee, Aunty Abby and Uncle Ducky worked with a woman called Caitlin, well, Kate. She died." Ziva explained to her.

"How?" She asked looking at Ziva.

"When your older ok?" She said. Natalie nodded.

Ducky picked up his cup. "To Caitlin" he said.

"To Kate" Everyone said raising their own glasses.

"And to the Gibbslet!" Abby shouted.

Everyone laughed as the all shouted "Gibbslet!"


	18. Chapter 18

One year had passed since Ziva's near-death experience. Rule twelve was forgotten, probably because everyone in the team had broken it.

Jenny and Gibbs had gotten married four months after they announced Jenny's pregnancy. The wedding was small, with only the Team and Natalie there. Five months after that Jenny gave birth to twins. Jackson (Jack) and Caitlin (Katie) Gibbs.

Tony proposed to Ziva a week after the wedding. She fully recovered from her injury and exactly two weeks after being released McGee and Abby babysat Natalie and Tony and Ziva did some… 'Strenuous activities'. They occasionally had fights but nothing too bad. They are expecting the birth of their daughter in a matter of days.

Abby and McGee are expecting the birth of their first son 3 months.

* * *

Ziva stood at Roy's grave with flowers in her hand.

"Thank you for convincing me to come back" She said "I still miss you"

She put the flowers down onto the grave and walked to the car park where Tony was leaning against his car.

"You ok?" He asked.

"Yeah, I am" Ziva slightly smiled.

"We'd better head back to work"

Ziva nodded and they got back into the car.

* * *

"DiNozzo! David! Where have you been?" Gibbs asked, well more yelled, as Ziva and Tony walked back into the bullpen. Abby was sitting with McGee on his chair. Ziva had been put on Desk work when they told everyone she was pregnant. She refused to take leave until after the baby was born, and she was only taking a month off.

"Sorry Boss, Ziva needed to visit someone." Tony explained.

Gibbs looked at Ziva and nodded.

Ziva went and sat and her desk and looked down to the water puddling at her feet. She had a contraction. "Ahh!" She whimpered.

"What's wrong, Ziva?" Abby asked.

"The Baby's coming" She said through her gritted teeth.

Everyone jumped up and Tony went to Ziva's side, Gibbs called Jenny and she was in the bullpen with Jack and Katie in a matter of minutes, as was Ducky.

"Ok. Hospital. Now!" Ziva yelled as she had a contraction.

* * *

They had been at the hospital for hours when finally Ziva gave birth. When she was pushing she promised Tony she would shoot him if he touched her again. But he knew she didn't mean it…well he hoped. On the way to the hospital Abby and McGee had picked up Natalie from her school. They all walked into the Hospital room were Ziva held her baby with Tony sitting next to her.

"Everyone, I would like to introduce you to Tali Caria DiNozzo" She smiled at the tiny bundle in her arms. Everyone cooed over Tali while Tony just sat and stared at her in awe.

"She looks like you Tony" Jenny said.

"Yeah" he smiled and gave Ziva a quick kiss. She handed the baby over to him. Soon Tali was asleep in Tony's arms everyone was talking to Ziva or just watching Tony and Tali. Natalie was sitting on the bed with Ziva talking about random things.

"Ok guys, I think Mummy and Baby need to sleep." Tony said. "Hey Abbs, can you and McGee take Natalie for the night?" He asked.

"Sure" Abby smiled, she new Tony wanted some time alone with Ziva.

Soon after everyone was out of the room, Tali was sleeping in the basket and Tony and Ziva were cuddled up on the hospital bed.

"You did good" Tony said into her hair. She nodded.

"I love you Tony" She said

"I love you too Ziva"

They stayed in a comfortable silence for a few minutes when Tony finally asked.

"You weren't serious about the touch you and shoot me thing were you Ziva?"

Ziva said nothing and smirked.

"…Ziva?"

* * *

_You know how when you were a little kid and you believed in fairy tales, that fantasy of what your life would be, white dress, prince charming who would carry you away to a castle on a hill. You would lie in bed at night and close your eyes and you had complete and utter faith. Santa Claus, the Tooth Fairy, Prince Charming, they were so close you could taste them, but eventually you grow up, one day you open your eyes and the fairy tale disappears. Most people turn to the things and people they can trust. But the thing is its hard to let go of that fairy tale entirely cause almost everyone has that smallest bit of hope, of faith, that one day they will open their eyes and it will come true…In this case, it did._

* * *

**_Thanks for reading._**

**_Now that you have read the re-done version, go onto my profile and the sequal is on there. 'Didn't We Almost Have It All'_**

**_xoxElle_**


End file.
